


Out Write - Wrong!

by esompthin



Category: Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: I did my best, Its really just Mads tho, M/M, also i think its funny, attempts at music, based off of a tumblr post, give me one of those shitty tumblr stars, i just really wanted to write a rap for madison, im sorry rikareena if this wasn't up to your standards, okay so
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-12
Updated: 2018-03-12
Packaged: 2019-03-30 06:16:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 559
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13944858
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/esompthin/pseuds/esompthin
Summary: Ok. So this is based off of a text post from rikareena on tumblr, who says that Madison should have his own song, bc he writes just as much as Hamilton also bc he's awesome. So I tried to write a little song for him. Idk where it'd go in the musical, I didn't think that far ahead. Please, read it and attempt to figure out the beat. ¯\_(ツ)_/¯





	Out Write - Wrong!

ACT II

Scene idk man i'll figure it out

"Out Write - Wrong!" (kinda. not really. i tried.)

_AARON BURR addresses the audience, he stands alone on stage bc he has no friends._

**Burr**

PAUSE. A MOMENT. FOR AN INTERLUDE.

NOT THE FIRST, IN THIS VERSE, BUT I CAN'T BE RUDE,

TO THE MAN WHO DIED BEFORE ACT TWO.

(beat)

TIME FOR SOMETHING NEW.

_JAMES MADISON enters, distressed._

OUR PATHS PARALLEL, BUT WE NEVER GREW CLOSE.

HE WAS A FATHER WHO ALWAYS SEEMED KIND.

ALTHOUGH HE EXCELS, HE SEEMS KINDA MOROSE,

I wonder what's on his mind...

**MADISON**

_A slow song? In my musical? More likely than you'd think._

WHY DOES HAMILTON GET ALL THE ATTENTION?

FROM WOMEN, FROM MEN, AND DO I DARE MENTION...?

WASHINGTON WATCHES WITH LACK OF SUSPICION,

AS HIS BASTARD SON GAINS MORE AMMUNITION.

_Oh yeah, Burr's totally gone by now, it's just Mads on stage. And, like, maybe some ensemble? Idk i'm not Lin._

I MEAN, DON'T GET ME WRONG,

GIVE CREDIT WHERE CREDIT IS DUE.

BUT THIS COUNTRY OWES CREDIT,

AND HIS DEBIT PLAN HAS US ALL SCREWED.

_Y'all dumb motherfuckers want a tempo change?!_

BUT IF WE'RE TALKING ABOUT CREDIT,

I THINK I SHOULD EDIT,

THE HISTORY THAT Y'ALL'VE BEEN TAUGHT,

BECAUSE IF YOU COULD SEE,

IT WASN'T HIM, BUT  _ME!_

WHO HAS THE RIGHT TO BE DISTRAUGHT!

YOU CAN'T DISAGREE!

LOOK AT EVERYTHING HE'S TAKEN FROM ME!

_now another tempo change, in between slow and rap ig_

IT JUST CAN'T BE RIGHT,

EVERY TIME I WRITE,

THERE'S A PESKY MITE,

THAT MIGHT!

\- That  _mite_. -

STEAL THE SPOT LIGHT

AND TRY TO OUT WRITE

\- Outright? -

OUT WRITE ME.

I'VE TRIED TO BE POLITE,

I'VE TRIED TO PLAY NICE,

BUT EVERY TIME I WRITE, IT COMES OUT WRONG.

OR WORSE, MY NAME GET ERASED FROM THE SPOT THAT IT WAS PLACED,

ON THE LEGISLATOR I WORKED ON ALL NIGHT LONG.

HOW CAN YOU RIGHT THE WRONGS,

WHEN YOU'RE THE ONE WHO WROTE THE WRONGS?

He had miscounted all along!

_oops back to rapping_

"THE OTHER FIFTY-ONE",

CHECK YOU'RE MATH, YOU BASTARD SON!

AND, WHILE WE'RE ON THE TOPIC,

_this part is goin' so fast Daveed even gonna mess it up_

WHAT PART OF 'ANONYMOUS',

IS HARD TO GET,

YOU HALF-WIT TWIT?

THE WAY YOU'RE TALKIN' SHIT,

YOU'RE GONNA GET HIT,

AN' YOU'LL DESERVE ALL'A IT.

YOU GOT ME MAD, SON,

SO YOU BETTER RUN,

OR END UP LIKE YOUR HAMIL-SON,

CUZ YOU DON'T WANNA MESS WITH MADISON.

_mic drop. explosion. jefferson probably yells 'whaaaaat'. mads has a coughing fit. slow beat again_

THE WORST PART OF IT IS:

I'M NOT EVEN SECOND FIDDLE IN THIS MYTH,

I'M THIRD, BEHIND HAM AND-

**THOMAS JEFFERSON**

_TJeffs swoops in and spins Mads in a jazzy dance. Music shifts to match WIM._

WHAT'D I MISS!?

**MADISON**

_While dancin' with bae._

I'M SO DONE WITH THIS,

I CAN'T TAKE THIS SHIT!

GIVE BACK WHAT BELONGS TO ME!

_Bae flies off, purple coat flappin' in the wind. Music slows way down and gets all soft and intense, you know?_

THIS IS MY ONLY PLEA...

I DON'T WANT TO FIGHT.

I JUST WANT TO WRITE.

WE'RE NOT SO DIFFERENT, YOU AN' ME,

CAN'T YOU SEE?

I, TOO, WANT MY NAME, IN OUR HISTORY.

I DESERVE MY OWN LEGACY!

ALEXANDER.

I WON'T LET YOU WRITE OUT

ME!

(me, in the audience:  _nice_.)

**Author's Note:**

> Tell me what you think!  
> Come chill with me on [tumblr](https://esompthinfics.tumblr.com/)  
> 


End file.
